The Prince, Jenny and Company
by Opel Vectra
Summary: a Jenny Foxworth x Oliver story, enjoy...
1. Chapter 1

1988 :

Jenny Foxworth adopted Oliver and helped Fagin to defeat Sykes and his dogs…

Her parents aren't back yet…

Because it's Disney, and in Disney films, parents are always missing…

1989 :

Jenny fell in love with the class's jock Kevin…

One week after they were in couple

He invited her to see The Little Mermaid in theaters next Saturday at 2pm…

On the D-Day,

Oliver wanted to come too but "cinemas aren't for cats…" Jenny said

Oliver followed her anyway as he noticed the ensign "No animals allowed"…

At 2pm…

Jenny waited in the theaters and watched the film alone…

No Kevin in the movie theaters…

At the end of the film, she saw Kevin with the class's alpha b*tch and drama queen Terry in the queue area to see Lethal Weapon 2…

Jenny

"Kevin ?"

Kevin

"Hey Jenny! How you doin ?"

Jenny

"Where were you ?

I've been waiting for you!"

Kevin

"What ?

No Way !

I can't believe you waited this long…you're too naïve…"

Oliver heard everything, and bite Kevin and scratched his butt as punishment for manipulating Jenny…

Once Jenny and Oliver get back home…

Jenny

"Thank you so much Oliver…

Come over here…"

Jenny gave Oliver a kiss on his whiskers and the kitten magically transforms into a prince…

Jenny

"What the…

Who are you ?

What happened to Oliver ?"

Oliver

"It's me Jenny…

I'm Oliver…

And by kissing me you freed me from a curse that turned me into a kitten…"

Jenny (pricks herself with a fork)

Oliver

"Are you okay my love ?"

Jenny

"I'm not your love!

I'm nobody's love!

And you're not a prince!

You're a cat! A pet understand?

A PET!"

Oliver's POV :

"She must be on shock…

I better give her a 5 minutes break or more so she can regain consiousness…"


	2. Chapter 2

Next morning…

In Jenny's room…

Jenny

"Hi Oliver…

I had a horrible dream last night…

I dreamed Kevin invited me to the cinema and you turned into…"

Oliver

"Hello Jenny!"

Last night, Oliver posed as Jenny's French correspondent and brought her back to her bed after she watched tv all night…

In the kitchen…

Jenny

"This isn't happening…

My cat, my only best friend turned into a prince charming!

This is a nightmare…"

Oliver

"want some Royal Canin ?"

Jenny

"Get out of my house!"

Oliver

"What did I do ?"

Jenny

"Nothing…it's just…

I hate boys!

You are one!

You guys are always forcing the other girl's feelings and lying through one's teeth

Just Get outta here!

Go!"

Oliver

"Well…if that's the way you want it…"


	3. Final Chapter

5th Avenue…

Oliver left…

He found out that Jenny doesn't love him…

Yes, before being a kitten, he was a young prince…

He was cursed by a witch and turned into a kitten along with other princes…

Only a true love kiss could break the curse…

Oliver succeeded but not the way he expected…

Jenny doesn't like him…

In his kitten form, he saved her from loan shark Bill Sykes and was there at her birthday with Fagin and his dogs…

Oliver sat on a bench in Central Park while thinking all the good moments he spent with his animal friends…and Jenny…

1990 : Oliver found a job as a pizza boy…

One day, he was delivering a pizza to someone when he saw some dogcatchers capturing Fagin's dogs…

Oliver

"Dodger ?

Rita ?

Guys ? What's happening?"

Dogcatcher 1

"Well well well…

If it isn't "the ginger one" that stood in the box when we were all adopted…"

Dogcatcher 2

"We're capturing every dog in the big apple so cats can rule the city!

Wanna join us ?"

Oliver recognized the other kittens (who turned into princes thanks to their owner's kiss and found a job like Oliver because they had no princess) that who were adopted before he did…

Fagin's barge accidentally sunk into the sea so his dogs and him had to find another house…

Only to get captured by Oliver's former box pals…

Oliver

"Those are my friends…

Let them go…"

Dogcatcher 1

"Then it's war isn't it?

Get him!"

The dogcatchers took their tasers to get rid of Oliver, but Jenny's former kitten fought everyone and released Dodger, the gang and Fagin (who was binded in the dogcatcher truck) …

Three days later,

Fagin and his dogs found a home next to to the pizzeria in wich Oliver works in and The dogcatchers were arrested

Meanwhile, at 5th Avenue,

Jenny's parents came back but their daughter felt remorse about expelling Oliver…

Mr and Mrs Foxworth ordered a pizza to celebrate their comeback…

Jenny went to open the door and found Oliver…delivering the pizza…

Oliver

"Hi Jenny…"

Jenny

"Oliver…"

Jenny gave a hug to Oliver while crying happily…

Winston caught the pizza just in time as Oliver and Jenny shared a kiss…

Oliver

"I'm sorry I saved you from Kevin…"

Jenny

"and I'm sorry I threw you out…

(kisses his cheek)

Mom! Dad!

This is… Oliver…

My… French Correspondent..."

THE END


End file.
